Same Coin
by ammmmmmmy
Summary: Severus and Sirius share a mutual loathing, but what happens when they learn that they are not so very different? Set during their school days. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okaaaaaaaaay, this is my first foray into Snape/Black-land, so review and let me know what you think, please

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all subsequent characters. I ain't her. Therefore ... I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. Nope. Not even one. Doesn't seem quite fair, does it?

Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table, and laid his head down with a clunk. Remus sat next to him, laughing, as James plopped down opposite them. James took one look at the breakfast laid before them, and turned a delicate shade of green.

Remus laughed harder, saying, "I told you both not to drink that much fire whiskey last night. But no one ever listens to the Prefect."

A chubby boy came huffing up and sat next to James, saying, "Why didn't you wait for me?"

Sirius, without lifting his head, grabbed a piece of toast and threw it at Peter.

It bounced off his nose, and he yelped, "Oy! Stop it, Padfoot!"

James groaned and said, "Wormtail, please. My head feels like it's about to explode already."

Remus interjected, grabbing a piece of bacon, "Yeah, well, get used to it. We've got Potions first, and you know how Slughorn can blather on."

Sirius lifted his head and moaned, "Oh, Merlin. I'm going to skive off. I can't take his voice this early."

He started to rise, but Remus grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back down.

"You missed Potions already this week. We have exams coming up," Remus told his friend.

Sirius shrugged smoothly and said, "All he is doing is a review. I know all of it. Now, seriously, I need to go back to bed."

James said, "Wish I could join you, mate, but Lily will kill me if I miss."

Sirius rolled his eyes and said, "Prongs, you know I like Evans, but I think she's becoming a bad influence on you."

James chuckled weakly as the female in question walked up behind Sirius and said, "Are you talking about me again, Sirius? Because you are the worst influence."

She squeezed in between Peter and James, and gave her new boyfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Whew," she said, pulling back, "You reek! Did you keep drinking after I went to bed last night?"

Sirius, sensing that it was time to get gone, turned and walked as fast as his hung-over body would allow.

Still he heard Lily over the general noise, "James Potter!"

He snickered to himself, imagining the reaming that his best friend was receiving at the moment. He drug himself up the stairs, and was just headed for the hall with the portrait of the fat lady, when around a corner came Severus Snape.

Sirius sneered and said, "I knew I smelled something foul. Why are you up here greasing up my hallway, Snivellus?"

Severus's head flew up, and his eyes narrowed in hatred.

"I was looking for someone," he snarled, "And it certainly wasn't an arrogant git, so leave me alone."

Sirius snickered and said, "Most likely you were looking for Evans. Too bad she's off with my best mate and wants nothing more to do with you, eh? Though I really don't know why she ever hung around you to begin with. Probably out of pity."

Severus pulled out his wand, but Sirius was too quick for him. Severus's curse bounced harmlessly off Sirius's shield charm. He laughed at the rage that suffused Severus's face.

"Oh, Snivellus," he mocked, "You'll never learn. I'm just faster than you."

To prove his point, he threw a quick curse at Snape, which he couldn't dodge. Thick oil began to pour out of Severus's head. Sirius laughed heartily as Snape tried and failed once more to curse him back. But, as he snickered, his foot found the oil that was spreading across the floor. He went down, and Severus took the advantage to send a curse at Sirius that caused all his teeth to fall out.

Enraged, Sirius snarled, "Oh, you should not have done that, Snivellus."

Snape didn't seem to absorb the implied threat, as he was currently laughing at the slight lisp Sirius now spoke with. Just as they both raised their wands, Lily came running up.

"Stop it," she cried, "Both of you! What is wrong with you two that you have to degenerate into fighting children every time you see each other?"

Severus looked up at her, a fresh gleam in his eyes.

"Lily," he began quickly, a pleading note in his voice, but she cut across him.

"Severus," she said stiffly, going to help Sirius up, "Go to the hospital wing and get that mess cleaned up. And stop coming up here. You belong in the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins."

"But, Lily, I need to speak with you," he said urgently.

"She told you to get lost, Snape," Sirius said, "So do it."

Snape opened his mouth once more, then closed it again, and scowled horribly at Sirius, then spun on his heel, slipping his way down the hall, gripping at the wall to keep from falling. Sirius jeered, until Lily lost her footing and landed with her elbow squarely across his abdomen.

"Uh," he groaned, "Lily, damn it, that hurt."

"Well," she said huffily, "If you hadn't made damned grease pour all over the place this wouldn't have happened. You just can't leave him alone can you? Oh goodness, where are your teeth?"

Sirius said sarcastically, "Your poor abused friend cursed them out. You know, because I'm such a horrible bully."

"Yes, well," she said, not impressed, "I'm sure you started this. He may be a slimy ass, but he never starts a duel with you or James. Now come on, let's get you to the Hospital wing."

Sliding, and losing their footing many times along the way, they made their way, and Lily left him in the care of Madame Pomfrey. He sat in a bed, across from Severus and Madame Pomfrey. She had already stopped the flow of oil, and was now using her wand to siphon all of it off his body, clothes, and eventually the floor. Sirius sniggered silently the whole time, his toothless smile flashing at Severus's glower.

Madame Pomfrey turned to his bed, and noticed his mirth. She shook her head at him.

"I wouldn't be laughing, young man," she said, a wry smile on her face, "It looks like he gave as good as he got."

Severus curled his lip into a smile, and Sirius took his turn to scowl. She opened his mouth and peered in for a few minutes, then scurried off to her supply cabinet muttering to herself about reckless fools dueling in the halls. Sirius took the chance to throw his pillow at Severus, who caught it easily and used it to prop himself up, smiling in mock gratitude.

Sirius snarled, "Don't start looking too pleased with yourself, Snivellie. I'll catch you alone again soon."

Severus answered, "I look forward to it, Black."

Just then Madame Pomfrey came back, carrying a glass full of a foul-smelling potion. She administered it to Sirius, who choked it down without a blink. He wouldn't give Severus the pleasure of grimacing at the fetid taste.

"Now," Madame Pomfrey said, "Black, you need to stay here until your teeth grow back. Plan on staying overnight. Snape, you are free to go."

"No, he is not," came a ringing voice from the doorway.

Severus and Sirius turned to see Professor McGonagall striding into the room, her face stony.

"Twenty points from each of your houses," she stated, "And two nights detention. I just do not understand why you two insist on antagonizing each other. This punishment will double every time you young men bring harm to each other, from now on."

Sirius groaned, and Severus sneered, which didn't escape the Professor's attention.

"I assure you I am serious," she said sharply, "And Mr. Snape, Professor Slughorn has already agreed to this penalty. Your detentions will be served together, tomorrow night. Meet me in the foyer that leads to the dungeons."

She spun on her heel and marched out of the room. Sirius huffed out a sigh and flung himself back on the bed, wishing he had his pillow. Snape grit his teeth and stood.

"Just wait, Black," he ground out, "You will regret this."

"Oh, I already do," Sirius called to Severus's retreating form, "I have to spend tomorrow night with you. That's entirely regrettable."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Weel, I hope you all like what you see! Please review!

blueeyez: I'm glad you like it!

bluelighted: Thank you! This is my first time writing this pairing, and I'm a bit nervous, but I couldn't get the two of them out of my head!

Esmestrella: Thanks, I always try to stay as close to the canon characters as possible.

Panic Dinosaurs on the Loose: I entirely agree, Sev/Sir pairings are far too rare!

Andi: Thanks, I'm trying to do the characters justice!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, if there is one.

The next night, Sirius trudged from the Great Hall to the corridor that led to the dungeons. Severus was there already, leaning against the wall, a book open. He glanced up and returned Sirius's glare.

Sirius leaned against the opposite wall, and looked Severus over. The thinner boy had worn shoes, faded robes, and a general sense of unkemptness. Sirius sneered lightly, mostly at himself for feeling a slight sense of pity for his mortal enemy. He turned his head at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Professor McGonagall rounded the corner, and nodded primly at both boys, signaling for them to follow her. She led them through the labyrinthine halls, to an area Sirius had explored before with the Marauders, and had deemed to be of no interest.

He was therefore taken aback when the professor opened a door to a room they hadn't noticed before. It was stacked with papers, piles upon piles, with barely room to navigate between. He stepped in right behind Severus, curiosity taking precedence over animosity.

Professor McGonagall smiled tightly and said, "This is the latest Document Room. The personal information of every student for the last hundred years is stored here. Somehow over the years, it has fallen into this… disarray. It will be your job together to arrange these papers properly, first by school year, then by house, then by year level, and finally by student. This should keep you occupied. I will return in four hours."

Sirius spun, saying, "But Professor… this is impossible."

Severus nodded, but the professor simply arched a brow and said, "Make it possible."

She exited the room with a whip of tartan robes, and Sirius turned to the stacks of paper, a look of defeat already on his face. Severus sighed and slumped over to the first stack, and sat on the floor next to it. He began taking papers off of it, and laying them back in smaller, separate stacks. Sirius shook his head, and lowered himself next to the boy.

"It's no good just making new stacks," he said, taking the papers from Severus's hands, "We won't have any room to move before too long. We need to clear this room up a bit first."

Severus sneered, "Well then have at it, Black. I'm going to start organizing, like we were told to do."

Sirius rolled his eyes and stood. He gathered all the small piles that were scattered across every available surface, and made three very tall, ponderous stacks along the back wall.

Sirius sauntered back to Severus, and leaning over to the other boy's ear, said, "Well, that was hard."

Severus looked up, distracted, and Sirius noticed that there was a slight glimmer of tears in Severus's eyes. Taken aback, he glanced down to see that Severus had bunched up one of the papers, clenching it in his fist.

"What's that," he asked, grabbing for the paper ball.

Severus yanked back, and Sirius lunged across him, snatching it away. Severus leaped up, and attempted to retrieve the paper, but Sirius was taller, and both their wands were still in their bags, across the room. When it was apparent that Sirius wouldn't relinquish the paper, Severus spun and stood, back stiff, staring at the opposite wall.

Sirius's eyebrows drew together at Snape's uncharacteristic behavior. He flattened the paper, and realized that it documented a girl's graduation, and a quick follow up of her life after Hogwarts.

His eyes caught on the phrase, "Prince then married a muggle, last name Snape. One child, son Severus Snape followed."

He jerked his head back up, saying, "Your father is a muggle? And you dare call people mudbloods! You dare act so superior!"

Severus spun, a snarl marring his features, and spat out, "That man is no father! He was nothing but a mistake my mother made! I disowned him long ago, as you did your family!"

"Yes," growled back Sirius, "But I disowned my family for being arrogant Pureblood-minded bigots! Why did you disown your father? Because he wasn't of wizarding stock? You are no better than my family!"

Severus scoffed, "Oh, I'm much better than your family, Black. That's not why I disowned him! He was nothing but a sorry asshole!"

As he said the last, Severus convulsively grasped his arm, and he leaned against the wall, a far away look in his eyes. Sirius, aghast, stepped back, then slowly inched forward.

Tentatively, he said, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Severus said, a sudden weariness in his voice, "It's none of your damn business."

Sirius, for all his admitted faults, could never abide to see a person suffering. He could practically feel pain flowing off of the smaller boy. Uncertainly, he crept closer.

"Snape," he said, hesitantly, "What did you mean?"

Severus, still holding his arm to his chest, rubbing it slightly, shook his head and said, "What does it matter, Black? You looking for more ammunition for tormenting me?"

An unfamiliar sense of guilt swooped through his gut, and he reached out and laid a hand on Severus's shoulder. Severus jumped, and jerked away from him. A hard gleam re-entered his eyes, and Sirius could see the veil of protective callousness fall over his face once again. Funny, he'd never seen it for what it was before.

He stepped up to Severus, inches separating them, allowing his sincerity and concern to show in his eyes and said, "What did you mean, Snape?"

Severus's mask crumbled once more as he looked into the grey eyes close to his. He looked down, and shook his head. He drew his arm up again, but Sirius reached over, and took it, rubbing it lightly. Severus closed his eyes, shook his head again, and sighed.

He finally said, "What do you think I meant, Black? What reason do you think I have for hating muggles after having grown up with one for a parent?"

Sirius, his theory confirmed, said softly, "He was abusive?"

Severus nodded, and his arm twitched in Sirius's grasp. Sirius absorbed this information for a moment, then did something he never would have imagined doing before. He pulled Severus Snape into an embrace. Severus began to sob, and Sirius rubbed his back, holding Severus's head to his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well, here is the next chappie! Hope you like!

Hospitality on Parade: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter as well!

blue lighted: Oh, yes, Sirius is CERTAINLY there for him!

AsparagusZeTurkey: Thanks! I'm diligently banging away on my keyboard to bring you the next chapter!

Mino-kero: Here is more! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, the ending of Deathly Hallows would have been VERY different.

Sirius silently asked himself, "What am I doing? This is Snivellus." And yet, he couldn't make himself let go of the hurt young man. Until Severus wrenched himself away, furiously rubbing the tears from his face.

He spat, "What the hell are you doing, Black?"

Sirius huffed back, "I felt bad for you."

"I don't need your damned pity," Severus sneered, his bravado marred by the wet smears on his cheeks.

"Fine," retorted Sirius, "See if I try to be nice to you again."

"And why," shot back Severus, "Would you try to be nice to me? You hate me. You're probably winding me up for one of your oh-so-funny pranks."

Sirius clenched his fists and ground out, "Maybe I know how it feels to have shit for parents. Ever think of that, Snape?"

Severus sneered, "Oh, yes, I'm sure it's horrible living in a large house, with all the galleons you'd ever need. I'd certainly hate to have best friends who welcome me into their homes when I get tired of my palace. What a terrible existence, Black."

Sirius snapped, and flew at the smaller boy, slamming him back against the wall, pinning him with an arm across his chest. Severus gasped as the breath was knocked out of him, and Sirius leaned in to stare menacingly into his eyes.

Sirius growled, "You listen to me, Snape. You know nothing of my home life. You couldn't fathom the cruelty of parents obsessed with dark magic. You think you had it bad? You have no idea."

Severus struggled, barely able to draw breath with Sirius leaning all his weight onto his chest. Sirius curled his lip, pressing harder for a moment, then stepping back. Severus tumbled to the floor, choking on the sudden influx of air. He looked up at Sirius through a veil of lank black hair, a wounded gleam in his eyes.

Sirius sighed, disgusted with himself for his loss of control. He reached down, grabbed Severus's arm and hefted him to his feet. Then he turned and leaned his arm on the wall, and rested his forehead on it.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, "I shouldn't have done that. It just pisses me off so much when people think I'm just some spoiled little kid."

He turned, to see Severus rubbing his chest, and watching him, his brow drawn. Sirius looked down and shook his head.

"Trust me," Sirius said, "I had plenty of reason to run away. Yes, I had friends to take me in, and I'm grateful. But still, I have to live with the fact that my parents hate me."

Sirius leaned his back against the wall and slid down to sit and hug his knees. Severus slowly sat opposite him. He warily reached out and patted Sirius's arm, awkwardly. Sirius raised his gaze, to meet Severus's.

His hand snaked out to grasp Severus's. He lightly squeezed it, his eyes filled with gratitude for the display of empathy from the highly unexpected source. He pulled gently, drawing Severus next to him. They both leaned back against the wall.

Sirius finally said, "How can a parent treat their own child this way? Parents are supposed to love us, and protect us."

Severus nodded and said, "Yeah, not be what we need protection from. I don't know, Black. Maybe we're defective."

"No," replied Sirius quickly, shaking his head, "That's what they want us to think. But they are the ones that are messed up. Merlin's knickers, Snape, I've seen normal families, and they don't do the things my family does."

Severus thought on that, resting his chin on his knobby knees.

Timidly, he asked, "What did they do to you?"

Sirius sucked in a breath, then slowly let it out, then said, "Just about everything they could think of. And they were creative, mind you. There was the time they caught me sneaking out to play with the neighbor children, who happened to be muggles. They had the house elf lock me in my room and set a pain jinx on everything in it but the floor."

Severus nodded and said, "My dad was a muggle, so he had to be more physical. Once I had gone to read a book outside, and I had taken off my jacket. I forgot it there. It was my only one. When I got home, and he noticed it was gone, he threw me up against the wall and twisted my arm back. It broke. My mum fixed it later that night, but it's never been the same. She wasn't a healer, and she wouldn't take me to one, because she was scared that someone might figure out what was going on."

Sirius looked up at the ceiling, and said, "My parents didn't care who knew what they did to me. One time I gave some money to member of my family who had been disowned. My mother found out, and she dragged me to the relative's house. She summoned all the money that I'd given him, screaming at him the whole time. Then, right there, she started blasting all the galleons down my throat, choking me. It tore my throat up. I passed out eventually, and she removed them. I was locked in my room once again, and denied food and water until I couldn't move. Then she decided that I'd learned my lesson."

"I only wish I could be locked in my room," said Severus, "Any time my father is feeling angry I'm brought out for him to release his aggression. One time I tried to stand up to him. He was knocking me around, and I grabbed my mother's wand. He kept it with him, because he never wanted her to use magic. Probably scared that she'd get fed up one day and kill him. Anyway, I took it off him, and hit him with Sectumsempra. Slashed his shoulder pretty badly. But it only made him crazier. He beat me worse than ever before. When he was done, I couldn't get up off the floor. He'd cracked my ribs and given me a couple of black eyes and broken my nose. Then, just to finish it all off, as I was laying there, he urinated on me."

Sirius blinked, and said, "He… Merlin, Snape, my parents never went that far. And you haven't run away yet?"

Severus shrugged and said quietly, "I don't have a best friend whose wonderful family is waiting with open arms, Black. Where would I go?"

Sirius studied Severus for a moment, then said, "We are going to find a place for you, Snape. I refuse to allow anyone to live like that."

Severus narrowed his eyes and said, "Come now, Black. It's been lovely trading nightmares, but let's not pretend that we're suddenly friends."

"No," said Sirius, a hard edge to his voice, "But I don't hate you right now, and it's human nature to want to help someone who is being mistreated. At least it is to me."

Severus said incredulously, "What are you going to do about it? You think I haven't sought a place to go? There is nowhere, I tell you!"

Sirius said, "I'm still going to try, Snape. What do you say? Will you accept my help?"

Snape closed his eyes and shook his head at himself as he said, "Alright, Black. But if this is a joke of some kind, you will pay dearly."

Sirius laughed and said, "I'm sure I will pay dearly either way, Snape."

Severus gave a grudging laugh, and leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling.

He said, "I've never really allowed myself to picture actually leaving that house. I can hardly imagine never having to see that man again."

Sirius nudged him with his elbow and said lightly, "Maybe we should just get rid of him."

Severus met Sirius's eyes and said seriously, "Don't think I haven't considered it."

Sirius paused, then said, "Well why not? It could be done."

Severus said tiredly, "Because as much as he beats my mother, she still loves him. Don't ask me why. But it would be… counterproductive. She would become depressed and everything would fall even further into disrepair."

Sirius sat quietly thinking for a while. Severus watched as thoughts chased across his face.

Finally Severus said, "You really mean it, don't you? You want to help me?"

Sirius shot him a small smile and said, "I'm as surprised as you are, Snape. Yes, I really want to help you."

Snape smiled, looking as if he hadn't done it much before, and bumped Sirius's shoulder with his own and said, "Thanks, Black."

Sirius nudged him back and said, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes, "Of course, Snape. Just don't make me pay for it too dearly."

Snape gave a rusty little chuckle, and pushed himself to standing, then offering his hand to assist Sirius to his feet.

"Well," Severus said, "We should get back to our punishment."

"Yeah," Sirius added, "If we don't get some work done, she'll have us here all night."

They sorted papers companionably for two more hours, when the Professor came and told them to leave off where they were, and they could pick back up the following night. They hefted their bags, and exited the room, pausing where their paths split.

Suddenly shy, Severus said, "Well, tomorrow night, then Black."

"Tomorrow," repeated Sirius.

He turned to go, then turned and said, "Hey, Snape. Thanks for listening."

He extended his hand, which Severus slowly took.

As they shook hands, Severus said, "Thank you, Black. For the offer to help, and for listening."

For a moment, they locked eyes, hands still pumping, then Sirius tugged him forward, enfolding him in another hug. Without thinking, he held the person who had been his mortal enemy only a few hours ago to his body.

But when he felt himself growing hard at the feeling of Severus's lean muscles against him, he stepped back, confusion rocketing through him. That had never happened before. Severus's face flushed and Sirius's gaze dropped to find a bulge similar to his own tenting Severus's pants.

Sirius blinked as they studied each other, faces flaming. Then, as if of their own volition, his feet shuffled forward, and he clasped Severus's body to his once more. Severus returned his grip, their corded arms encircling each other, erections brushing hips, sending jolts of pleasure through them.

Then they twisted apart, breathing heavily, faces flushed. They both turned and walked silently away. As Sirius trudged up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, his thoughts were a muddled swirl.

"What on earth was that? I'm not one of those boys," he thought, picturing the boys that snuck into each other's beds at night, when they thought no one was watching.

He'd never had an erection from a male before. He'd always turned over and tried not to listen as the boys would struggle together in bed, reaching for orgasm. He'd never pictured sliding into one of those boy's beds, and grasping their straining penis, mounting them from behind and sliding his way into them. But he pictured it now. And the boy he pictured was Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius dragged himself upstairs, mind still whirling. He ignored the called greetings from his group of friends in the common room. He slowly tramped up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with them, and threw himself on his bed, dropping his bag on the floor.

What the hell was happening to him? Why on earth would he be fantasizing about Snivellus? Where the heck had these feelings come from?

"I like girls," Sirius thought firmly to himself. If only his penis would listen to him. It was still straining against his zipper, twitching with every thought of the greasy-haired Slytherin. Sirius rolled to his stomach, groaning.

As he buried his head in his pillow, wondering if it were possible to smother himself, and bypass all this mess, the door opened, and the rest of the Marauders entered, and gathered around his bed.

"Well," began James, flopping down next to Sirius, "How was it?"

Sirius grunted something unintelligible into his pillow.

"That bad, eh," came Remus's voice, in a slightly smug tone.

Sirius finally turned his head and shot his friend a glare. Remus broke into laughter, and fell into his own bed.

"Don't glare at me, mate," he giggled, "You got yourself in this mess. I told you to just go to class. I told you hundreds of times that you should lay off of Snape. But did you listen to me?"

"Mooney, when have we ever listened to you? You should just save your breath," said James with a smirk of his own.

"Guys," Sirius cut in, "I'm really tired, and my head hurts."

They laughed at him again, as he attempted once more to asphyxiate himself with his pillow. James stood, and he and Peter went to their beds. Sirius sat up carefully, hiding his arousal, and pulled the curtains around his bed. Then he removed his clothes, and kicked them to the end of his bed, and pulled the covers up to his waist.

He tossed, his mind refusing to stop picturing Snape parting his bed curtains, lying next to him, and surrendering himself to Sirius's every ministration. He rolled to his back, lost in a fantasy of pushing Snape up against the wall of the Document Room tomorrow night, and pressing his lips to Severus's. Then he would run his hands over the slim planes of Severus's body, and remove his clothing. Then, slowly, he would turn Snape's naked body.

Sirius realized that his hand had drifted down of its own accord, and was gently stroking his now painful erection through the blankets. What was he doing?

But his mind wouldn't let himself dwell on the fact that he was pushing the sheets down, and grasping his manhood, stroking it.

His fantasy continued, unbidden. Snape, now with his back turned to Sirius, would lean forward slightly, splaying his hands on the wall, and Sirius would part his buttocks, and explore him with a wetted finger, delving into his puckered opening, stretching and preparing him. Then, he would spit on his own member, and he would slowly impale Severus on it, gripping his hips.

In his bed, Sirius's hand sped, pushing him closer to orgasm.

In his fantasy, he began to rock his hips, slowly driving himself into his former enemy, then rolling his hips as he pulled out. He would speed his thrusts, the tip of his penis battering Snape's prostate.

Sirius fought to remain silent, as his hand sped further, so close.

He imagined how they would finish, Snape shouting his name, as his seed would spurt out onto the wall, to drip down, and Sirius's would shoot forth, filling Severus with wet heat.

Sirius gritted his teeth, holding back a grunt of pleasure as semen shot out of him, coating his hand and his stomach.

He lay there, still gripping himself for a few minutes after, catching his breath. His eyes closed as he filled with self-recrimination. He'd just jacked off to thoughts of a boy.

Snivellus, no less.

He sat up, staring down at the recriminating evidence splashed on his fisted hand and abdomen. He grabbed his discarded underwear, and wiped it off, disgusted with himself.

Why was this happening? He'd never had anything but hetero inclinations. Until he'd spent an evening with a greasy Slytherin, that is. He'd been with plenty of girls. He'd enjoyed the hell out of it. So where had this inexplicable inclination come from?

Maybe Snape had done something to him! That had to be it! Snape knew all the illegal spells and potions. But why the hell would he want to make Sirius lust after him? To get him off his back? Or maybe Snivellus was a queer.

"That must be it," Sirius thought triumphantly, "Snape must be a queer, and had a crush on me. I mean, the girls do seem to think I'm quite the catch, so why not the 'funny' boys?"

Sirius accepted the lie to himself, denial of his feelings allowing him to finally find a comfortable position, and fall into a deep sleep, riddled with dreams of a certain hook-nosed Slytherin.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Sirius dressed and headed for the Great Hall, forcibly forgetting what had happened last night. If Snape had done something to him, well, he was going to be disappointed. Sirius would not let any of these lustful feelings show again, as he had before they parted ways in the hall.

He was going to act as though none of it had happened. He firmly ignored the fact that he had no appetite for revenge on Snape, as he normally would have. He sat at the Gryffindor table, and loaded a plate with eggs and bacon, pouring syrup over the latter.

As he began to devour the mess, he glanced up, and saw Snape sitting at the Slytherin table, glaring fiercely at him. Fore some unfathomable reason, his heart clenched at the look of pure loathing on Severus's face.

He shoved the feeling away and glowered back. What right did Severus have to give him that look? Snape was the one who had done something to Sirius. They sat eyes narrowed at each other, and Sirius cursed, dragging his eyes away as he felt himself hardening again.

He shook his head, staring into his plate, swearing under his breath at his rebelling body. He pushed his food around his plate, suddenly not hungry, as the image of Snape looking at him with such hatred swam before him. As soon as his arousal wasn't quite so evident, he stood and strode from the Great Hall, forcing his head not to turn in the direction of the Slytherin table as he went.

Throughout the day, his mind fluxuated from his fantasy of the night before to memories of the erection he'd seen pushing against the front of Severus's trousers after their initial hug, to the fierce look he'd gotten that morning. At lunch and supper, he sat with his back to the Slytherin house table. And yet, he found himself turning to catch a glimpse of the back of a black-haired head.

After he'd finished playing with the food on his plate that evening, ignoring the talk of his three friends, he stood, hitching his bag over his shoulder, and said, "Well, I'm off to detention, mates."

He turned, and had he looked over his shoulder, he'd have seen the remaining members of the Marauders put their heads together and begin whispering hurriedly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He met Professor McGonagall in the same hallway that had changed everything last night. Snape wasn't there.

McGonagall cocked an eyebrow at him, and said, "Well, Mister Black. You are early."

Sirius nodded his head, lost in remembrances of the embrace he'd engaged in this exact spot the night before. The Professor studied him for a moment, and then her eyes narrowed.

Her mouth opened, but before she could speak, Severus appeared out of the shadows. Sirius jerked his head up, and met Snape's eyes. Both of their glares returned, and Professor McGonagall sighed, and led them back to the document room.

Taking in the dark mood that was filling the room, she held her hands out as they sat their bags down, and said, "I'll be taking your wands, gentlemen. I can't trust you two alone."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at Snape as they both handed over their wands, and said pointedly, "Yeah, you wouldn't want one of us bespelling the other, would you?"

She looked at them, Sirius sneering at Snape, who was glaring more than ever. She shook her head and said, "What is it with you two? Just file the papers, and steer clear of each other tonight. And don't forget that if you two fight again, your punishment will keep doubling."

She turned and slammed the door behind her. Sirius stepped up to Severus, crowding him against the wall. He gritted his teeth, suddenly remembering that this was exactly how his fantasy had begun the night before.

He shoved that thought away, and gritted out, "What did you do to me, Snivellus? A potion? Some spell? What did you do to me?"

As he said the last he gripped Severus's slim shoulders, and shook him.

Severus jerked himself away, and spat, "I did nothing to you! You must have done something to me! I don't want to want you like this!"

Sirius froze at the boy's words. Somehow, he believed Severus. And that meant that his sudden and disturbing feelings were real. And from what Snape had just said, he wasn't alone in feeling them.

They both stood rigidly, staring at each other, breath coming heavily.

Sirius said in a rough whisper, "I didn't do anything to you. So what the hell is going on here?"

Snape's eyes narrowed, and he shook his head. Sirius closed his eyes. He was already hard again from the contact with this infuriating young man. He opened his eyes and glanced down just in time to catch the bulge in Severus's pants, before he lowered his bag to cover it.

He raised his eyes to meet Snape's and repeated quietly, "What the hell is going on here?"

Severus spun and sat on the floor, getting back to work. At first, Sirius thought that he wouldn't answer.

"I don't know," came Snape's voice after a few moments, "I really don't. And I hate that. If you didn't do this to me… Well, the implications don't bear thinking on."

Sirius nodded, and sat next to Severus. He stared at the floor. Severus did the same next to him. Finally Sirius lifted his head and turned to Snape.

"Snape," he began slowly, "If neither of us made the other feel this way…"

Snape cut across him, saying harshly, "I said it doesn't bear thinking on! Just drop it, Black."

Sirius took Severus by the shoulders and forced him to face him.

"Snape," he said firmly, "We can't ignore this. If these… feelings… are real… then we need to figure out what to do about it."

Snape shook himself free and said, "What do you mean? What can we do about it?"

Sirius's trousers were far too tight at the moment. He reached down to adjust himself, and Snape's eyes followed his hand. Severus blushed, and raised his gaze to meet Sirius's

"I don't know what to do about it," Sirius said in a hoarse whisper, "But I can't go on like this."

Snape swallowed, and Sirius followed the movement of his Adam's apple with his eyes, a longing to trace his tongue along it filling him. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear it of the hormones that were clouding it with thoughts of enacting his fantasy there and then.

He opened his eyes to find Severus staring at him, fire in his eyes.

"We can't do this," he said dragging his gaze from Sirius's face.

"No," Sirius murmured, reaching for Severus, "We can't."

But they did. Sirius's willpower melted as he cupped Severus's chin and turned it so Severus faced him again. Then he slowly leaned in, pausing with his face only a breath away from Snape's. Snape closed his eyes, his eyelashes brushing Sirius's hair that had swung forward, veiling their faces. Sirius closed the gap, and pressed his lips to Snape's.

Severus gave a muffled moan, and leaned into the kiss. Sirius parted his lips, his tongue delving out to enter Severus's mouth. They kissed, tongues tangling. Sirius noticed that his hands were grasping Snape's knees, dragging him across the floor until he was right in front of him, his legs straddling Sirius's waist.

Sirius tugged him up onto his lap, and ground his erection into Severus's buttocks. Severus's lips tore from his own, and an anguished cry came from him. Sirius's lips traced the column of Severus's neck, and buried into the crook where neck met shoulder, nibbling and licking, sucking and kissing.

Severus began to rock on top of him, causing exquisite friction on his shaft. He bit harder, and Severus shook. Sirius's hands gripped Snape's hips, and then slid down to grasp his ass, kneading the globes through his pants, pulling it apart. His erection struggled to find a way through his garments and pierce the writhing young man atop him.

Finally giving up, he leaned back, removing his mouth from Snape's neck, and reached down to unfasten his pants. Snape looked down, and his breath sped as Sirius's zipper lowered. Sirius took Snape's hand, and led it down and into his open pants. His breath caught as Snape's warm, slender hand delved into his underwear and wrapped around his member.

Snape closed his eyes, and swallowed again, and this time Sirius gave into the urge to follow its movement with his tongue. Snape shuddered on top of him and his hand jerked on Sirius's dick. Sirius groaned.

He leaned his head against Snape's chest and growled, "Please, Snape. Do it."

Snape exhaled and his hand began to stroke Sirius. Sirius filled with ecstasy, and gripped Severus's face, drawing it down for another kiss. As their mouths collided again, he lowered his hands, sliding them over the flat planes of Snape's chest, down to Snape's trousers.

Snape's breath caught and his hand sped on Sirius's member when Sirius flicked his pants open, and slid the zipper open. With the new rhythm riding him, Sirius removed his mouth from Snape's, and lay back on the floor. His hand remained on Severus's pants opening, as Snape sat atop him, vigorously molesting him. Sirius bit his lip, and snaked his hand into Snape's pants.

He found Snape hard, with pre-ejaculate leaking from his tip. He extracted Severus's penis from his pants, and gave it a slow stroke. Severus trembled on top of him, his hand pausing for a moment. Then his hand went even faster, as Sirius licked his hand, and then fisted it around Severus's dick.

They were locked together, hands jerking at each other's genitals. Severus's head fell back, and he sobbed out a cry as Sirius gripped him tighter. Severus returned the favor by spitting on Sirius's cock, then redoubling his efforts. Their hands brushed, their privates inches apart.

Sirius looked down at both of their hands, and the world tilted. His fingers tingled, and he erupted. Semen shot out of him, landing in great white spurts on Severus's hand and his, lubricating Severus's dick. Severus watched, his eyes widening, then rolling up to the ceiling, his hand tightening on Sirius's spent manhood.

Sirius jacked him as fast as he could, gritting his teeth. Severus looked down and met his eyes. Sirius held his gaze, and slowly, deliberately, lifted Severus's hand from his softening dick, drew it to his mouth, and sucked a semen-covered finger into his mouth, putting his tongue to work on it.

With a strangled cry, Severus's penis leapt in Sirius's hand. He looked down just in time to see streams of semen burst from Severus. Severus rocked atop him, as he continued milking him. Finally Severus gasped and Sirius let go. Severus wavered over him for a moment, then fell forward onto him, their ejaculate covered genitals intertwining.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Well, new chappie has arrived! YAY!

Esmestrella:I'm right there with ya'!

excessivelyperky:Thanks! Yeah, it's OOC, but I'm trying to keep the tension. Glad you like it!

Mini-kero:You cried?! So did I when I wrote it! Thanks!

Blot-of-blood:Oh yeah, smut is all I can write! Glad you enjoy this! And it sounds like your keyboard is possessed by the same demon mine is! And yeah, masturbation and hand jobs …….. HOORAY!

Raz2b:Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chappie as well!

Hospitality on parade:Actually, I am working on several romance novels, and had an erotica short story published in Best Women's Erotica 2008! If you go to deviantart dot com, you can read more of my stuff. My username is godofmyworld. Look it up! Hehe, I couldn't breathe after I wrote it, so don't feel bad! Thanks so much for the great reviews! LOVE!

Disclaimer: Unless JK Rowling now writes smut, I ain't her. Therefore I don't own Harry Potter. Damn the luck.

--------------------------------------

The boys lay on the floor, blood racing, attempting to catch their breath. Sirius felt Severus softening against his already depleted member. Suddenly, Severus sat up and scurried back, a panicked gleam in his eyes. He hurriedly tucked himself back into his trousers, and grabbed his bag. He darted for the door.

As he disappeared into the hallway, Sirius sat up and looked down at himself, in slight shock at what had just transpired. He looked around for something to clean off the viscous white fluids coating his penis and trousers. Finding nothing, he stood and wiped it away with the hem of his robes.

He stood there, his mind a swirl of emotion. He stared at the stacks of papers, not seeing them. All he could see was Severus atop him, his face lost in transcendent carnality. He could still feel the boy's searing, long fingers stroking him to bliss. He could feel Snape's lips against his, his velvety tongue caressing his own. Feeling light-headed, he lowered himself to the floor.

He sat cross-legged, still lost in thought an hour later, when the door opened, and Professor McGonagall entered. She froze in the doorway, looked around, and stiffened.

"Where," she asked in a slightly shrill voice, "Is Mister Snape?"

Sirius slowly lifted his head, and it seemed to take him hours to focus on the woman standing angrily in the doorway. When he finally realized who it was, and what she had asked, everything that had happened came cashing down on him like a tidal wave.

"He left," he said, more to himself than the professor.

She narrowed her eyes, and asked, "Why did he leave, Mister Black?"

Sirius shrugged, completely lost for words for the first time in his life. She strode over to him.

"Mister Black," she said, her face turning white with anger, "I asked you why he left."

Sirius looked up, and finally managed to croak out, "We… we argued."

Her face hardened, and the air around them seemed to freeze as she said, "You know what that means. Your punishment doubles, young man. You now have four night's detention with Snape, and forty points from each of your houses. You may go to your common room now, Black, as Snape is not here, but you two will have to make up this night in addition to your four extra nights detention."

Sirius's mind spun at the thought of spending five more nights with Severus. He hefted his bag to his shoulder, and made his slow way to the Gryffindor common room. When he reached the portrait of the fat woman, though, he couldn't bring himself to say the password, and face everyone. What if they could see on his face what had happened?

What if his shame was revealed? He turned and aimlessly wandered until he found an empty classroom. He shut the door behind him, and sat at one of the desks. He cradled his head in his hands, and forced himself to face what had happened.

He'd… been intimate with Snape. He'd gotten off to the feeling of Snivellus's hand on his member. He'd kissed Snivellus. He'd… Merlin, he had pleasured Snape! He felt his stomach give a jolt. What the hell was happening to him? Why was he so unable to control himself around this greasy, evil little git? And why did he suddenly wish that Snivellus were here with him? Why, in Merlin's name, was he growing hard again at the memory of their encounter?

He laid his head on the desk, and wished once again that it were possible to simply smother himself and escape these unwanted urges. What was wrong with him? He didn't want to be a queer. But he had to be, now, didn't he? He felt tears well up in his eyes, and as he reached up to rub them away, he smelled Severus on his hand. He hardened fully, uncomfortably.

He gritted his teeth, disgusted with himself. He stood, and began to pace. Confusion was rapidly being replaced with anger and self-recrimination. He strode from one end of the room to the other, fuming at fate, raging at the fact that this was happening to him. He stopped at the far end of the room, and growled, leaning his head against the cool stone wall. Fury reared up inside him, and he pulled a fist back, and punched the wall repeatedly, until his knuckles were bloodied.

He spun, eyes narrowed as he heard the door opening. James entered, and Sirius turned to face the wall once again. His best friend was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. His breathing was labored as he hid his bloody hand in a fold of his robes.

"Hey, Padfoot," said James slowly, "What's up? I saw you come here on the map. You've been pacing. Something wrong?"

Sirius growled lightly, and turned, saying, "It's nothing, Prongs. I just need some time to myself."

James stared for a moment, then gradually inched forward to place a hand on Sirius's shoulder, and said, "Snape giving you a hard time?"

Sirius tossed James's hand off of his shoulder and stepped back. He didn't want another boy to touch him, ever. Especially one of "those boys." The "funny" ones.

Like James.

Every night, James, who had a girlfriend, crawled into another boy's bed. Every night Sirius blocked out the sounds of the two.

"Keep your filthy hands off of me," he snarled at James.

James stepped back, his face falling for a moment, then turning to a scowl.

"Hey, mate, I don't know what in Merlin's name is wrong with you," James said from between clenched teeth, "But don't take it out on me."

Sirius returned his glare and said haughtily, "I'll do whatever I like with boys like you."

James stepped forward, fists clenching, and said, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," shot back Sirius, "You know that we aren't all asleep when you get up and sneak into his bed."

James froze, the blood draining from his face. He stumbled back. Sirius sneered, glad to have someone to vent his feelings on other than himself.

"That's right," he spat at his best friend, "We all know you're a queer. You make me sick. Does Lily know?"

James paled further and stammered, "Sirius, don't. I can explain."

"What is there to explain," Sirius shot back, "I don't want to hear why you like to stick your dick in a boy's bum! You are just a pervert!"

James stood motionless, his face petrified in an expression of horror. Sirius sneered at him once more, and then swept past him to leave the room. He stormed through the castle, not paying attention to where he was going. He froze as he found a familiar door before him.

Unconsciously his feet had taken him to the Document Room. His breath caught as his hand reached up and pushed the door open. He stepped in. He could still smell Severus. He walked further into the room, and sat on the floor where they had laid earlier.

He closed his eyes, his teeth gritting against the tears that threatened to spring forth. He sat mourning the fact that he had no control over these frightening new emotions. He grieved for the apparent loss of his heterosexuality. He lamented the fact that he had probably just lost his best friend.

But most of all, he grieved for the fact that he wanted Severus to be there with him again. His mind was confused on many things at that moment, but he was very clear on one point. He needed more of Severus Snape.

And as if thinking of him had made him appear, the door opened, and framed in it was the pale form of Severus, tears coursing down his face.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, here's the next chappie. Onward and (hopefully) upward!

Mourningwillow: You're about to find out what happens. Sirius WAS an ass, wasn't he?

Blot-Of-Blood: Oh, there's smut in this chapter! Hehehe, Yep, James is a little swishy. I hate Lily. So James had to be a Q/U/E/E/R. ;) backs quickly away NO NEED FOR THE METAL CLAW!

Hospitality on Parade: Helllllllllllllllllllllllllllo. Yeah, getting in Best Women's Erotica was amazing. I'm so proud that I carry the book around with me everywhere I go so I can show it to random people. I'm glad you like this, and I absolutely adore YOU!

Raz2b: Oh yeah, there are definitely questions about James….. And they're answered in this chapter!

Sirius froze, as if any movement would cause Severus to bolt again. Which it probably would. Severus stepped slowly into the room like some wild beast that had scented danger.

Then Sirius scrambled to his feet, the spell broken, and Severus stumbled back into the wall. Sirius rushed him, pinning his arms back, his elbows forced into the cold, unforgiving stone of the wall. He leaned his head down, as if by looking into the smaller boy's eyes that closely would reveal the inner working of his slippery, unfathomable mind.

After a moment, Sirius growled, "Why did you run off?"

Severus swallowed nervously, and Sirius gnashed his teeth at the sight. He clenched his eyes shut, and leaned his forehead against Severus's.

"You know why I ran off," came Severus's almost inaudible answer.

Sirius sighed, and loosened his grip on Severus's arms, and said, "What is happening here, Snape? This is really fucking freaking me out."

Severus gave a slight, rusty chuckle, and returned, "Yeah. Me too."

Sirius opened his eyes, and found two bottomless black orbs staring back at him. It was as if Snape had no iris, only pupil. Sirius felt a funny, fluttery sensation in the pit of his stomach, and before he knew what was happening, his mouth was plastered to Severus's again.

Severus moaned, and opened his mouth, giving Sirius's tongue access. Sirius tenderly shifted his hands up to tangle in the tangled mass of Severus's greasy hair. Severus kissed him timidly, his mouth tasting salty, like the tears that were coursing down both of their faces.

Sirius pulled back and wiped the wetness from his cheeks. He turned and steeled himself.

"This is wrong," he said hoarsely, shaking his head, "I hate you."

Severus's shaky voice answered from behind him, "And I hate you. But I can't stop wanting to touch you."

Sirius's face crumpled and he said, "Me too."

He felt a soft touch on his shoulder, and turned with the pressure of Severus's hand. The anger swept over him again as his body responded to Snape's contact.

"Stop it, you fucking homo," he snarled, and shoved Severus back.

Severus's wet eyes hardened instantly, and he sneered, "I'm the homo? Who was the one pulling me onto him? Who was the one dragging my hand into his pants?"

Sirius felt a wild fury take him, and his fist flew forward, smashing Severus's hooked nose. Severus stumbled back into the wall, blood streaming over his shocked face. Sirius surged forward, and grasped Severus's thin neck in one of his wide hands.

"I'm not a queer," he growled through gritted teeth.

And yet, once again his body belied this statement, his member stiffening painfully, arching against his pants, reaching for the young man before him. He roared, the rage riding him, and he punched the wall next to Severus's head repeatedly, bellowing denials.

Severus cringed away, horror and fear apparent on his face. He grabbed for Sirius's fists, struggling with the much larger boy. Without warning, Severus's mouth met Sirius's. Sirius was so surprised that he stopped tussling. Severus guardedly let go of Sirius's arms, and stepped back.

Sirius growled and pinned the boy back to the wall. His body was under the full sway of his lust, any doubts washed away in the rush of hormones. He locked his mouth to Severus's again, tasting the blood from his broken nose, and he wrapped his hands around the boy's waist. Severus encircled Sirius's neck with his arms.

Sirius pushed and corralled Severus over to one of the tables. He pressed Severus back onto the tabletop, his legs hanging over the edge. Sirius frantically stripped Severus, his mind a swirl of the strange fantasies he'd recently accumulated. Once the skinny boy lay nude on the table, a startled look on his face, Sirius finally paused.

His eyes devoured the pale skin, marred with a ridged tracery of scars. The mad passion stilled, and melted into sadness for the mutilated flesh of his enemy. He leaned over the table, wiped the blood from the boy's face, and placed his hands on either side of Severus's torso. He slowly lowered his head, and lightly kissed and licked at each scar that blemished Severus's beautiful, milky skin.

Severus shivered and sighed under him, and when Sirius looked up at his face, he saw tears leaking out of his clenched eyes. He stood, and slowly removed his clothing, keeping his eyes locked to Severus's red-rimmed ones. Once he was naked, his arousal obvious, he crawled up on the table with Severus, and laid his body atop his.

He delicately kissed Severus, their rigid genitals brushing. Then he rolled to the side, and gently turned Severus to his side, facing away from Sirius. Their breathing sped as Sirius brushed a hand up Severus's thigh and over his hip. The hand then slipped to the front of Severus's body, and grasped his firmness, as his knee nudged Severus's legs apart.

Sirius removed his hand long enough from Severus's manhood to wet it with his tongue, and then spread that wetness across the puckered opening of Severus's anus. He began to stroke Severus again, eliciting a moan and then a gasp as he aimed his penis for the lubricated hole and began to work its solid length into the wet silkiness.

Severus bit his lip and whimpered a bit as Sirius delved deeper. He sped his hand, and Severus gasped again, jerking, as the head of Sirius's dick found his prostate. Severus's member leapt in Sirius's hand, and Sirius had to grit his teeth and freeze for a moment as waves of muscles clenched around him. His own member twitched inside of Severus, bumping his prostate again.

Severus moaned again, and shoved his hips back. Sirius threw his head back as he was speared into Severus. His hips began to piston, thrusting himself in and out of Severus, who began to thrash about, rough animalistic sounds escaping both of them. The tightness of Severus's virgin entrance brought out a crazed beast in Sirius, and he began to slam himself into Severus, rolling his hips to hit the prostate just right each time.

Severus began to seize up as orgasm incinerated him. His hole began to tighten rhythmically around Sirius, ripping an orgasm from him, as well. As he felt seed burst from himself, further lubricating Severus, he sensed Severus's member become impossibly hard, then discharge great torrents of semen, coating his hand in sizzling fluids.

When the force of the orgasms finally left the two boys, Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus, hugging him from behind, their bodies still connected. Just as he was placing a kiss at the base of Severus's neck, the door opened.

Sirius jerked his head to the open doorway to find James, the map in his hand and a furious look on his face.

"This," James said in a voice full of barely suppressed rage, "This is how I find you. After what you said to me."

Sirius and Severus quickly drew apart, both shuddering as Sirius's member slipped out. Severus quickly dressed, his face flaming. He rushed from the room, lightly bumping James in the shoulder. James snarled at him. Sirius covered himself with his robes, and hung his head.

James walked over and rumbled, "What the fuck is this? You say all that shit to me, and I find you fucking Snivellus? At least I'm not sleeping with the enemy."

Sirius felt the tears form again, and said, "I know, mate. I know. I don't know why this is happening. I don't want it to happen, but … I can't help myself."

"It's Snivellus," spat James, "How the hell can you do it?"

Sirius retorted, "How can you do it with Remus?"

James shook his head wearily and sat next to Sirius, saying, "If you would have just listened earlier I would have explained it to you. But now I'm not sure if you deserve it. What you said hurt, Sirius."

The tears fell now, and Sirius said, "I know, mate. I just … I'm so confused right now. Why am I feeling like this?"

James shook is head and said, "I have no idea why you would want to sleep with Snivellus. But I know why I have to sleep with Remus."

Sirius frowned and asked, "Have to?"

James smiled shyly and said, "Well, at first it wasn't my choice, but now … it's not such a bad thing, you know."

Sirius returned, "Why did you have to?"

James settled in, and began, "Well, have you noticed that the past year or so his werewolf has been more … manageable?"

Sirius nodded, and James went on, "It's because of that. Remus's werewolf chose me as its mate. For a while he didn't know why he suddenly had these strange thoughts when I was around, and then one night, things just got a bit out of hand between us. We were studying together in the library, and he kind of attacked me. Not that I didn't enjoy it. But it freaked both of us out immensely."

"I'll bet," said Sirius, his brow knitted.

James chuckled quietly, and said, "Yeah. But then we noticed that the wolf was more docile the next full moon. We looked into it, and we figured it out. Wolves mate for life. When they choose a mate, they will go insane without it. For some reason his werewolf chose me, and so we have to keep it happy, or he could start changing at any time, and he'd be completely out of control."

"So you really had no choice in the matter," said Sirius.

"No," replied James, "But it was more than that. It began to mean something to me. You know I love Evans. Always have. But Remus … Remus is special. There is nothing wrong with finding pleasure with a friend. An enemy, on the other hand…"

Sirius huffed out a sigh and raked his hand through his tousled black hair, saying, "Yeah, I get it, Prongs. He's Snivellus. But for some reason I can't control myself when it comes to him. It's mad. I don't know why. We both hate each other. But we still have this need to touch every time we see each other."

"Could be a spell," said James.

"Yeah," said Sirius, "But who cast it? I sure as hell didn't, and I'm positive from his reaction that he didn't. So who?"

"Hmm," said James slowly, "This is weird. There is definitely something going on here. We are going to figure it out mate."

He clapped Sirius on the back companionably. Sirius suddenly felt like crying again, but held it in.

He choked out, "So, still mates?"

"Of course," James replied in his best carelessly suave voice, "One little row like that can't split us up!"

He gave Sirius a quick one-armed hug, and slid off the table, saying, "Now get dressed before someone comes in and gets the wrong idea about us."

Sirius laughed for the first time that day as he collected his clothes.

A/N: Soooooooooo, What did you think? LET ME KNOW!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: New chappie! It's a bit short, but I'm working on my original stories. Sowwy!

Insomniac: Why thank you! You receive the award for first review! hands you a special cookie

HideTheDecay: Thank you! The whole werewolf mat thing just kind of came to me as I went to bed one night, and I had to jump up and write it. Glad you approve! Heehee, I mad you blush! My work here is done. Or not. ;)

Hospitality On Parade: hehehe, picks you up and dusts you off Glad you still like it!

Blot-Of-Blood: YES! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED! There will be more smut coming. But not in this chappie. Sorry. And you'll just have to wait and see if it's a spell or TRUE LOVE. Mwahahahaha. And, yeah, Lily is a dumb whore. But she plays a vital role later. rubs hands evilly

Raz2b: Oh, thank you! Hope this chappie is as good. Oh, Severus is very suspicious, but it'll all be clear soon …………….

Disclaimer: You should know by now that I don't own The Potterverse. But I own a really cool pez dispenser. Wanna see?

The next morning, Sirius stumbled down the stairs to eat breakfast. He was half asleep, having stayed up most of the night talking with James. They had discussed the situation, and Sirius had tried to work out his issues about his sexuality. They also went over and over the fact that the object of his desire was also the one person he had hated most outside of his family.

Sirius had explained how it had all started, telling Severus's story of abuse. James already knew about Sirius's home life, of course, so he had seen how he had related to Severus. James had wanted to wake Remus and get his opinion, but Sirius wasn't ready to share his secret again.

Eventually, he had drifted off, and had awakened a bit later to hear the familiar sounds of James and Remus together in the bed across the room. He had rolled over and fallen back into sleep, the moans of his friends morphing into the pleasured sounds of himself and Severus in his dream.

Sirius entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Remus already sat across from him, spreading butter on a stack of pancakes. His eyes met Sirius's and he gave a halfhearted smile and slid his gaze away, obviously uncomfortable.

Sirius reached for the platter filled with sausages and asked, "What's wrong, Moony?"

Remus's pale face tinged with pink, and he lowered his head, and he whispered, "James told me you know about us."

Sirius's hand froze, a spoon dripping eggs on the table, and he finally breathed out, "What… what else did he tell you?"

Remus looked up, his brow knitted, and asked, "What else was there to tell?"

Sirius's chest loosened, and his heart slowed to a normal beat again, as he said, "Nothing. Except that I don't judge you. It's alright, Remus."

Remus's eyes filled and he looked down at his plate, and said, "No, it really isn't. It's all my fault."

Sirius said comfortingly, "You can't help it that the wolf does these things. You've just got to accept it, like Dumbledore keeps telling you. The more you fight its impulses, the worse it will be for you."

Remus nodded, and Sirius reached across the table to pat his friend's hand. As he did so, his gaze was drawn to the Slytherin table. A small black head was focused on him. He met Severus's eyes. The Slytherin was glaring at him, his jaw clenched and his milky skin ashen.

Sirius knitted his brow, hating the fact that Severus's angry stare caused a stab of pain in his chest. Severus bared his teeth in a snarl that Sirius's animal half recognized as a challenge. Remus noticed Sirius's fixed stare, and turned. He followed Sirius's gaze to find Severus's glower. He turned back, shaking his head.

"Padfoot," he said in a weary voice, "You have to get over these feeling with Snape."

Sirius jerked his stare back to his friend, his heart leaping to his throat. If only Remus knew how true that statement was. He shook his head and returned to eating his breakfast. When he allowed himself to glance back at the Slytherin table, the greasy boy was gone.

Sirius finished his meal, and left the Hall, planning to arrive to Transfiguration early, and do his homework in the hall before class. But as he rounded the corner that led to the stairs, a slumping figure stepped out of the shadows.

Sirius paused, then continued walking, saying, "What do you want?"

Severus snarled in a whisper, "So. You like to pet werewolves, huh?"

Sirius turned and growled, "Shut up. Don't you fucking talk about that."

Severus stepped up to the bigger boy, his fists clenched at his side, and said, "So, you fucking him, too?"

Realization swept over Sirius like a wash of cold water. Severus was jealous. Against his brain's commands, his mouth spread into a smile.

Severus went on, "And last night. Potter seemed pretty upset. Guess he didn't like his boyfriend giving it to someone else."

Severus was nearly shaking now.

He spat, "Did you kiss and make up after I left?"

Sirius's smile widened, which seemed to further enrage the wild-eyed Slytherin. Sirius stepped closer, bringing his face right before Severus's.

With a twinkle in his eyes he said, "What if we did?"

Severus roared, his eyes spitting fire, "So it's true!"

Sirius chuckled and pulled Severus to his body and said, "Of course not."

Then he lowered his mouth and claimed Severus's lips, darting his tongue out to explore. Severus gasped, then he was kissing Sirius back, his mouth grappling with Sirius's. His hands tangled in Sirius's black hair as they each struggled violently to be the victor in this battle of tongues and lips.

Just as suddenly as the kiss had begun, it ended. The sound of students approaching had the two jumping away from each other, pulling school robes to cover straining erections tenting their pants. Severus's flushed face met Sirius's. Sirius grinned abashedly, and turned to walk away.

As the intruding students entered the hallway, Severus whispered venomously after him, "Tonight. Just wait, Black."

Sirius threw over his shoulder, "Looking forward to it, Snape"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well, I have to warn you that I have no idea what the heck happened here. This chapter just …. happened. Seriously. Let me know what you think.

HideTheDecay: Isn't Sevvie so cute when he's jealous? Yeah, I felt the need to keep James and Sirius best buds.

Raz2b: Oh, Snape has something to say to Sirius, just you wait.

Hospitality on Parade: I know, I love Sevvie when he's like that! AND I LOVE YOU, TOO!

Blot-of-Blood: Yeah, sorry for the shortness. I was caught up in my original stuff. And cartoons. Oo And don't worry, I also HATE HATE HATE Remus/Sirius fics. Won't be happening here. So just leave the metal claw where it's at. I think he likes it there. nodnod

Shaina: Wow, thanks! The best? I'm flattered!

Disclaimer: I own nuthin. I'm poor and can't afford lawyer bills, so I must say that.

Severus was already in the hallway with Professor McGonagall when Sirius arrived that evening. The teacher and student were staring stonily at one another. Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow at Severus.

Professor McGonagall turned her cold gaze to him and said, "I'll tell you the same thing I told Snape, Black. If you two argue again, I will keep you in detention together every night and every Saturday until the end of the year. Is that understood?"

Sirius nodded, both eyebrows raised now. He was surprised that she would take it that far. And a small part of him wanted to push her into doing it, just for the excuse to see Severus that much. But his common sense strangled that part of his mind and locked it in a closet somewhere.

He followed the teacher and Snape into the Document Room. She took their wands and told them that she'd like to see some progress on the organization. She slammed the door behind her and Snape turned a sneer on Sirius. In return Sirius tossed a carelessly attractive grin at Snape and turned to start sorting papers.

Snape's voice hissed from behind him, "Don't turn your back on me, Black. We have unfinished business."

Sirius paused and pretended to ponder what Severus meant, then he said, "Oh yes. I remember."

Sirius swept over to Severus and pulled him to his body, and laid a heated kiss on his lips after saying, "I believe this is where we left off."

Severus struggled a bit, but Sirius kept him in a tight hold, locking one body against the other. He ran one hand up to wind the fingers in Snape's greasy hair. He tugged none too gently, pulling Severus's head back. He bit Severus's lip chastisingly, and then pulled away.

He continued to hold a resisting Snape, and pulled a bit harder on his hair, then leaned down to whisper in his ear, "Your jealousy is showing, Snape. I am pleased that you feel enough for me to be jealous, but don't start a fight on a subject that you know nothing about. I have never been with another guy," he yanked Severus's hair again, "So don't doubt me, Snape."

Severus's eyes were screwed closed and his teeth gritted against the pain. It so resembled the face that he made when he climaxed that Sirius couldn't resist jerking once more at the Slytherin's oily locks. His erection was pressed into Severus's hip, and he rocked his hips a bit as a tear gleamed on Snape's black lashes.

Severus tried once more to break free of Sirius, but he simply held him tighter, his arms straining against the slender form they restrained. Severus finally gave up, and the tear fell free of his lashes and slid down his cheek. Sirius lowered his head and touched the tip of his tongue to the drop, tasting salt. Severus sighed and his struggles fell limp.

Severus said in a tired voice, "Please let go of my hair. That hurts."

Sirius let the strands of Snape's hair fall, and gentled his touch to rub the tender scalp, saying, "All you had to do was ask nicely."

He feathered a light kiss along Severus's jaw line then whispered, "Listen to me, Severus. This is a fucked up situation. We both know that nothing good could come of us doing this. But I like it. I want more of you, damn the consequences. And I won't let you ruin it."

Sirius felt Severus growing hard as now-soothing hands encircled his skinny waist. Severus sighed again, and leaned his forehead against Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius pressed a kiss into Snape's slippery black hair and said, "Don't fight me, Snape."

Severus shook his head and murmured, "This isn't right, Black. You know that."

Sirius lightly tugged a lock of Severus's hair and said, "Who says what's right and what isn't? Shouldn't we be the ones to decide what is best for us?"

Severus huffed in frustration and pulled out of Sirius's embrace, saying, "Pretty sentiments like that don't change the fact that we hate each other, Black. Platitudes won't fix the big problem here."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him and asked, "And what would that big problem be?"

Severus curled his lip and said, "Are you being intentionally dense, or are you really this stupid? Black, we are two boys who, up until two nights ago, loathed each other. And now we suddenly want to… do that? There is something seriously wrong here! I certainly never had the desire to have sex with a boy before this! Did you?"

Sirius spat out, "Of course not."

Snape waved his hands and said, "There you go! So what is causing us to feel this way? I'm quite certain that I haven't suddenly had a major change of heart and decided to simply fall in love with the most egregiously inappropriate person available. So why on earth would I find myself attracted to you, of all people?"

Sirius felt his ego glow from the admission that Severus found him attractive. Ignoring the rest of the debate, he pulled Snape to him again, and kissed him. Severus wrenched himself away.

"I will not do this again," he said through clenched teeth, "I will not submit to these strange emotions without knowing first if they are mine, or something forced on me. I just can't resign myself to the fact that I would so quickly change my mind about you."

He turned and sat, staring at the floor. Sirius was lost for words, his mind screaming for him to say something, to beg Severus to come to him, to force him, to beat the life out of Severus for rejecting him. Severus lashed out, kicking over one of the tall, unwieldy stacks of papers. Sheets went flying, scattering around the room in a blizzard of paper.

And still Sirius stood staring at Severus. His throat felt tight, and he realized, to his revulsion, that he was about to cry. He refused to show his tears to Severus Snape. Fury rose up in him, and he pounced on Severus's sitting form. He drove him flat to his back, knocking the air from the small frame. He positioned himself over Severus and pulled back a fist.

A flurry of blows came from him, bloodying Severus. When his fists slowed, he gripped Severus's throat in a blood-splashed hand, and studied the dazed face below him. His mind was screaming at him again, telling him to stop, that this was wrong, but his body was no longer under his command. With his free hand, he ripped open his pants, and Severus's.

Severus must have realized what was happening because he started whimpering, "No, Sirius, don't do this. Please, Black."

Sirius paused for a moment, his brain getting back a modicum of restraint over his body. But the body won out again. He flipped Severus over and yanked down his trousers and underwear. Severus bucked and fought under him.

"Dammit, Sirius, please stop," Severus cried in a panicked voice.

The note of fear in Severus's normally cold voice finally brought Sirius out of his rage. He froze, realization of what he had almost done wracking him, like a blow to the groin. Severus continued to squirm beneath him. He rolled to the side, his now-flaccid penis staring accusingly up at him from his open pants. Severus quickly rolled over and scrambled away, yanking his pants up, a crazed terror on his face.

Sirius lay in a haze of self-recrimination, and said, "I'm sorry."

Severus looked at him incredulously, and eventually said, "What the fuck was that? You were going to…"

"Yeah. I was," said Sirius faintly, "I actually was. I'm really sorry."

Severus shook his head in disbelief, and said, "Sirius…"

Sirius just lay there, looking down at his offensive manhood. Severus slowly sat next to him. He reached over and tucked Sirius's penis back in his pants. Sirius looked at him, a distant questioning in his eyes.

"This is exactly what I was talking about," Severus said, as he fastened Sirius's pants, "Our natural urge is to hate each other, hurt each other. So why would we have sexual feelings for one another? There has to be some explanation other than that we have subconsciously been attracted to one another all along, and have only now realized it. That can't be correct, right?"

Sirius nodded, finally understanding what Severus had meant. The two opposing inclinations warring in him had merged. The urge to hurt Snivellus had fused with the lust and had birthed the near-rape that had just happened.

Snape said, "We have to figure this out, Black. And we can't do that if we are indulging our libidos every time we meet."

Sirius clenched his eyes shut, and said, "I know. But I want you. My body wants you so badly. It would be dangerous to deny it. Look what just happened simply because you rejected me."

Severus seemed to think about that, and then said, "That may be true. But we have to remain distant. If these feelings are from some outside source, giving in to them may strengthen them. You know how love potions affect people over time?"

Sirius nodded.

"That could happen to us," Severus went on, "We could end up forever obsessed with each other."

The full horror of what had almost happened filled Sirius and he sat up, feeling the tears finally escape as he said, "I didn't have control over myself. I was trying to stop myself. But I couldn't."

Severus took that in for a moment, and then said, "It must be a spell, then. Someone is doing this to us."

Snape's face fell, and Sirius felt a corresponding stab of sadness at the thought that this wasn't real. It felt so real, so right to want Snape, to kiss him, to fuck him, regardless of their prior animosity. His heart clenched as he considered that it might all be fake; false emotions foisted upon them by some hidden person.

Sirius pulled Severus into an embrace, and Severus didn't pull away. He laid his head on Sirius's shoulder.

Sirius said, choosing his words carefully, "I find myself unhappy with the idea of this being false."

Severus nodded.

Sirius caressed Severus's hair and asked, "What do we do now? How do we figure this out?"

Severus shrugged and looked up. Sirius felt a surge of affection for the small, thin boy. He hugged him a bit tighter and timidly kissed him. Severus returned the kiss, and relief spread through Sirius. He had been scared that Severus would not touch him again after his loathsome actions of minutes before.

Severus gripped his shoulders, deepening the kiss, and then pulled back to murmur, "We should stop. I don't want to, but we should."

Sirius nodded, but Severus kissed him again. They lay back, and Severus climbed atop him, stroking Sirius's torso. Sirius responded by moaning and reaching up to touch Severus's face. But Severus shrank back from the touch. They broke the kiss, and Sirius saw the mess he'd made of Severus's face. His nose was at an odd angle, and puffy bruises were forming.

Just at that moment, the door opened, and Professor McGonagall stood in a blaze of fury.

She screeched, "What is going on here? What has happened to your face, Snape?"

Her fiery gaze found Sirius and she said in a voice like a thousand avenging Harpies, "What have you done, Black?"

She marched into the room, headed for Sirius with wrath in her eyes, when Severus stepped between them and said, "Stop, Professor. It's not what you think."

She looked at him in shock, then at Sirius, and asked, "Then what is it?"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: EEEG! It has been a LONG time since I updated this! So sorry! Anywho, here's a new chappie! Please to enjoy, and REVIEW! Even if it's to say that you reviewed! DO IT! This fic is ALMOST over. Once it is, I will start a new one!

Hospitality On Parade: LOL, yeah I had to laugh at that one, too! Heehee, I just love cliffies! Thanks so much for being a faithful reviewer!

Raz2b: YEP. A THOUSAND AVENGING HARPIES! LOL! You shall see what happens next! RIGHT NOW! And thanks to YOU TOO for being a faithful reviewer!

Blot-of-Blood: Heehee, yep, SOMEONE IS IN TROUBLE! I totally agree. Sirius BELONGS with Snape. It is not debatable. LOL, no dirty in this chappie, but in the next one … LOOK OUT! - Thanks for being patient, and for ALSO being a faithful reviewer!

HideTheDecay: LMAO, yeah, it SHALL be hard to explain! I actually LOVED that Sirius lost control. He's so fun when he's crazy! A big thanks to you too for being a faithful reviewer!

Tohru80: -- THE NEW CHAP IS HERE, TOO! - Story is not finished … YET.

Disclaimer: What kind of moron would think that I own Harry Potter or any of its characters? I just play with them. DUH.

* * *

LAST TIME:

Sirius nodded, but Severus kissed him again. They lay back, and Severus climbed atop him, stroking Sirius's torso. Sirius responded by moaning and reaching up to touch Severus's face. But Severus shrank back from the touch. They broke the kiss, and Sirius saw the mess he'd made of Severus's face. His nose was at an odd angle, and puffy bruises were forming.

Just at that moment, the door opened, and Professor McGonagall stood in a blaze of fury.

She screeched, "What is going on here? What has happened to your face, Snape?"

Her fiery gaze found Sirius and she said in a voice like a thousand avenging Harpies, "What have you done, Black?"

She marched into the room, headed for Sirius with wrath in her eyes, when Severus stepped between them and said, "Stop, Professor. It's not what you think."

She looked at him in shock, then at Sirius, and asked, "Then what is it?"

* * *

Sirius's heart seemed to have relocated to somewhere around his bowels at Severus's defense of him. He had no idea how Severus was going to explain this.

Neither, it seemed, did Severus. Sirius had never seen the Slytherin so flustered, so lost for words. McGonagall stared pointedly at him, an eyebrow raised acerbically.

"I am waiting, gentlemen," she said, arms folded.

Sirius couldn't stand it anymore.

"I hit him," he said, looking down, his voice filled with true remorse.

That gave the professor pause.

She turned to him and asked, "You hit him? After all my warnings? After all your punishments? You still hit him?"

McGonagall was becoming more infuriated with each word. She fumed, pacing back and forth in front of them.

"That's it," she finally spit from between white lips pressed into a firm line, "This is the last straw. Both of you follow me."

Sirius waited for Snape to trail behind the incensed professor, then stepped up behind him, and surreptitiously took Severus's hand and gave it a quick squeeze. They were led upstairs. Sirius already knew where she was taking them.

They stopped outside the entrance to the Headmaster's office. McGonagall bit out the password, and they stepped onto the moving stairway that was revealed. Sirius caught a glimpse of Severus's face. The thin boy seemed even more pale than usual, but his customary mask of removed disdain was back in place.

Rather than being annoyed by Severus's façade, Sirius was impressed with his strength. It said a lot about the stringy boy. If he could act calm and solid while his entire world was being turned upside down, then he deserved respect. Sirius tried his hardest to match Severus's stoicism, but his feelings had always been broadcasted directly to his face. He couldn't stop his teeth from worrying his lower lip. His hands were clenched into shaking fists at his sides.

After a ride on the staircase that seemed to last forever, Professor McGonagall open the door and led them into the twinkling world of the Headmaster's office. Severus and Sirius walked over to stand in front of the large desk. The enraged teacher stood behind them, as Dumbledore's tall figure appeared from a dark nook.

"Well," said the old man, "What do we have here?"

Professor McGonagall spoke up, "Black and Snape have been serving detention together as we discussed. A few minutes ago I went to check on them, and found Snape in this condition. Black admitted that he hit Snape. This has really gone on too long, Headmaster. So I brought them to you for reprimand."

Dumbledore walked around his desk to stand before Severus and study his face. His blue eyes turned sharp, and he shifted his gaze to Sirius. His eyes were piercing, as if he could look right through Sirius's skull and read his mind. Sirius fought not to lower his eyes, shamed at what Dumbledore might find in the hidden recesses of his brain.

After a moment, Dumbledore stepped back, his eyes softening, and said, "I think I can handle this, Minerva. Thank you."

Professor McGonagall seemed taken aback for a moment from the obvious dismissal, then she nodded curtly and turned and left. Dumbledore returned to his desk and sat, folding his hands in front of his long beard.

"So," he began, his voice forgiving now, "When did you two notice that something odd was going on between you?"

Sirius flushed deeply and Severus's disguise skidded to a halt. They both stood silent for a moment.

Finally, Severus said carefully, "What do you mean, sir?"

Dumbledore's eyes sharpened again, and he said, "Boys, I will only be able to help you if you let me. Come now, you are both seventeen. You are adults now, so let's act like it, shall we?"

Sirius bit his lip again, and felt his teeth sink into the skin. How the bloody hell had Dumbledore figured it out?

Severus's blush now matched Sirius's, as he said, "Alright. We noticed it two nights ago when we first served this series of detentions together."

Dumbledore nodded, and replied, "And has it strengthened?"

Sirius winced and looked away, as Severus said, "Yes, I believe so."

Dumbledore's acute gaze was fixed on Sirius as he said, "And it has manifested into violence now?"

They both nodded.

Dumbledore sat back and said, "Well, that makes sense with your background together. Any ideas who did this?"

Sirius felt his stomach drop at the final confirmation that their feelings for each other were the result of a spell.

Severus's voice was tight with emotion as he replied, "No."

Sirius risked looking up at the Headmaster, and found him looking at them both with obvious sympathy. He smiled wryly and nodded.

"Well," he said, "I'm sure the culprit was only trying to help. I certainly would like to see the two of you get along better. You have enough in common. But the use of a spell was ill advised. And I can't allow students to cast spells on one another. I will investigate, and put a stop to this."

Sirius clenched his jaw as Severus asked, "So, you can't break it?"

Sirius looked at the Slytherin, feeling inexplicable pain at his words. Sirius wanted this to end, too …… didn't he? He furrowed his brow, trying to work out how he really felt about the situation.

"No," the Headmaster answered with a regretful shake of his head, "I can't. Whoever cast this knew what they were doing. Or they thought they did. The mastery evident in the use of this spell narrows down the list of possible guilty parties."

Sirius shot a furtive glance over at Severus. Snape was frowning, his jaw clenched.

Severus said venomously, "I do not like for my emotions to be toyed with, sir. I would hope that the person responsible for this would be heavily reprimanded."

Dumbledore's eyes held a warning, but his voice was warm as he retorted, "Mister Snape, you must remember that the responsible party is likely someone who cares about you and did this out of a wish to see you two get along."

Snape curled his lip, looking more like his typical self than he had in the past two days. Sirius was torn. He agreed that his emotions shouldn't be messed with, but he couldn't regret the passionate moments that they had shared, and he had a feeling that if he hadn't experienced them, his life would have been left lacking.

Dumbledore stood and spread his arms saying, "Okay then, boys. I think you should return to your common rooms, now. I will notify you when I have some news."

They nodded, and Severus spun on his heel, marching out the room. Sirius trudged after him, his mind flying in circles. As the door shut behind them, and they began descending on the moving stairs, Severus turned to him.

"So," Snape said, "There it is. It's a spell."


	10. Chapter 10

-1Ch10

A/N: Wooooo, well, it's been a long ride, but this is the FINAL chapter! Hope you all like it! I have treasured this story, and all my faithful readers. Thank you for giving me a chance! I really hope that everyone has loved this story as much as I have. I will be starting another fanfic soon.

Raz2b: Thanks! Yeah, Sirius was totally losing it. And it gets worse in this chapter!

Dracosnewgirl: LOL! I'm so glad you liked it! Especially the smut! That's my specialty, heehee. And here's the conclusion. Maybe you were right, maybe not!

Iloveanimeguys: Lol, well, it just gets sadder here! And it MIGHT be Lily, or it MIGHT not! You'll find out in this chap! LOL, and sorry for the wait on my updates.

Hospitality on Parade: Thanks, kiddzo! Hope you like this one, too! Maybe it'll make you topple out of your chair again!

Blot-of-Blood: Yep, it's a spell, but there is something they DON'T know! HEEHEE! And of COURSE you are a faithful reviewer! YOU ROCK! Oh, and WHEW, thank god the threat of the metal claw is gone!

Rose Red Misery: Lol, thanks! Glad you liked it!

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Potter-verse. I'm not her. YOU do the math.

* * *

Last time:

They nodded, and Severus spun on his heel, marching out the room. Sirius trudged after him, his mind flying in circles. As the door shut behind them, and they began descending on the moving stairs, Severus turned to him.

"So," Snape said, "There it is. It's a spell."

* * *

Sirius nodded, grimacing as tears collected in his eyes.

"A spell," he repeated to smaller boy's words, pain evident in his voice, "Yes. But … it felt so …"

Severus nodded, his face hardening again. Sirius snarled and growled out a curse as a tear finally broke free and slid down his cheek. Severus stepped closer, and timidly reached out to wipe it away, but paused.

He dropped his gaze and hand, then rumbled, "Dammit, Black. Who the hell did this to us?"

Sirius shrugged, severely swiping at his face with the sleeve of his rumpled robes. Severus looked at him once more and his face softened into a look that Sirius had never seen on the Slytherin's thin face before. Sorrow and regret chased around the peaky features, and his mouth trembled. Sirius's heart clenched, and he reached out to embrace him.

Severus shrugged Sirius off, and turned his back to him, saying, "Stop, Black. I won't succumb to this damn spell anymore. I won't be controlled."

Then he walked away, not once looking back. Sirius's eyes began flooding again, and his cheeks were suddenly wet once more. He leaned back against the wall, and slid down to rest his head on his knees. For the first time he sobbed somewhere besides his home. He cried, his heart ripping in two. How had the spell taken such a hold on them?

Suddenly he was enfolded in a tender embrace. His head jerked up, hope filling him that Severus had come back. Instead his gaze met a pair of familiar sad brown eyes.

"Remus," he rasped out, clutching to his friend, "Remus … Snape …"

"I know," Remus said, great regret filling his voice, "I know Sirius, and I'm sorry."

Sirius swiped at his face and asked, "What? How do you … do you mean you …?"

Remus sighed and lowered his face and whispered, "Yes, Sirius, I was the one who put the spell on you two."

Sirius shrugged him off and swung a fist at his friend, roaring, "What the hell? How could you do this to us? Why?"

Remus easily ducked the wild barrage, and answered, "I thought it would help, Sirius. You two were always fighting. It wasn't supposed to turn into this."

Sirius struggled to stand, and bellowed, "Help? Help?! What the hell, Remus? How could it help for us to be forced to fall in love with one another?"

Sirius paused at the unconscious admission he had just made. Remus's face crumpled, and he too stood and stepped back.

The werewolf said miserably, "It was only a spell to make you like each other. It wasn't supposed to make you … I'm sorry Sirius. I'm so sorry."

Sirius felt tears forming again, and stomped his foot, frustration, hurt, and extreme pain filling him, as he yelled, "Sorry? You damn well should be!"

Sirius turned and ran, leaving his friend to lower his head and whisper, "But it wouldn't have turned to love unless you both already had those feelings for the spell to expand on."

But Sirius didn't hear the quiet words of Remus. He continued to run, wending his way once again to the Document Room. He threw the door open to reveal Severus, sitting on the table where he and Sirius had first become one. Severus turned to him. Sirius's breath caught at the tears on Severus's face that matched his own. Sirius stumbled forward as Severus clumsily wiped his face, attempting to conceal his grief.

Sirius rasped out, "It was Remus. He did this to us."

Severus's eyes hardened, and after a moment he said in a venomous whisper, "He admitted to it?"

Sirius nodded, his heart speeding. This was the moment of truth. Would they go back to what they had been?

Severus's eyes narrowed and he spat out, "Did the werewolf say why he did such a thing?"

Sirius's throat squeezed at the look on Severus's face, and he answered, "He said it was only supposed to make us get along better. He must have got it wrong."

Severus chuckled bitterly and shot back, "You think? Well tell him to lift the spell."

Then the Slytherin stood, keeping his gaze averted from Sirius's face, and walked out of the room. Sirius's eyes clenched shut. That was it. The end of their … whatever it was they had. He turned and trudged back to his common room. As the portrait opened, he was met with an unusual silence. He looked up to find Remus and James sitting in the room alone, staring at him.

He curled his lip and tried to walk past them. James leapt out of his chair and stepped in front of Sirius, holding a hand up to stop him. Sirius attempted to knock his hand away, but James grabbed his shoulders and held him in place. All the fight went out of Sirius, and he slumped against his best friend, giving in to the agony that had been barely restrained.

James stroked his hair and said softly to him, "It'll be okay, mate. Remus lifted the spell. He really was trying to help. You know he cares about you too much to do this on purpose."

Sirius paused. Remus had lifted the spell? Then why the hell didn't he feel any different?

He raised his head to look at Remus and ask, "When did you lift it?"

Remus smiled wryly and said, "Earlier this evening when James told me what was going on with you."

Sirius stumbled back, and asked, "But … when? What time exactly?"

Remus frowned and said, "Not sure. About two hours ago."

Sirius's mind raced. That would have been after he tried to rape Severus. But … the feelings hadn't gone. And Severus must have still felt the same, too, if the pain he'd shown was any evidence. So … why did they feel the same?

Sirius turned and ran from the common room, James and Remus calling after him. He sped down to the dungeons, finding the Slytherin entrance. He stopped, frantically trying to figure out how to get in and talk to Severus. Just as he was about to start pounding on the wall, Severus stepped out of a darkened doorway. Sirius spun and ran over to Severus.

He skidded to a halt and huffed out, "Severus, he lifted the spell several hours ago!"

Severus's composed face cracked, and his mouth opened, then closed, then after a moment he said carefully, "Are you sure?"

Sirius nodded, searching Severus's face for any signs of what he was thinking. Severus seemed lost in thought, his brow knit in concentration. Sirius felt a swell of hope, and flung himself at the other boy. His lips met the startled Severus's in a heated, frantic kiss. Awkwardly, Sirius grabbed at Severus, shoving him back into the dark room he had emerged from, their lips never parting.

Severus's lips were frozen in shock for a moment, then he opened his mouth, his tongue meeting Sirius's, both equal in desperation. Sirius tugged Severus's robes off, and began to work on his pants. Severus returned the gesture, and soon the two boys were standing naked, facing each other and panting.

Severus paused, and said, "This can't go on, Sirius. This has to be the last time. The spell just needs to wear off."

Sirius nodded, willing to agree to anything if it meant that Severus would touch him. He stepped forward and slid his arms around Severus's bony hips. They met in a kiss again, this one soft and full of emotions neither would ever admit to the other. Sirius slid his hands down to grip Severus's buttocks. Severus groaned and ground his twitching erection against Sirius's matching one.

Sirius tenderly lay Severus back on the stone floor, and knelt between his legs. Their lips parted and Sirius looked down on his once enemy. Both of them gazed at each other, allowing their feelings to be telegraphed to one another through their eyes. Sirius slid his hand down Severus's torso, stroking each scar lovingly.

Severus sighed, his eyes falling closed. His long-fingered hands traveled to Sirius's thighs, and gripped them tightly as Sirius's hand finally found his aching member. Sirius smiled sadly as Severus sighed out a pleasured murmur. Sirius began to move his hand, pausing to moisten it with his tongue.

Small sounds of bliss began to escape Severus's lips as Sirius stroked him. Sirius spat on his own dick, and scooted his hips forward. Severus wrapped his legs around his hips, groaning out a plea to be filled. Sirius happily complied, the head of his cock slipping in. Severus cried out, and gripped Sirius's shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss.

Sirius shuddered, as he slipped into Severus further, and their tongues clashed. Severus groaned into his mouth, and dug his bony fingers into his shoulders. Sirius gave into the maddening lust gnawing at him and began to piston in and out of Severus, who in turn thrust his hips up and down to meet him. Sirius lost himself in the sensations of his manhood encased so snugly inside the boy he could never say he loved.

Severus's pulled his mouth away to cry out, his fingernails making furrows in Sirius's back, bringing a similar sob of ecstasy from him. He moved faster, pummeling Severus, his lips pulling back in a grin of rapture. Severus gasped, then stiffened, orgasm taking him. He began to tremble, his seed bursting forth to be smeared between their sweaty stomachs.

Sirius yelped at the sensation, and the corresponding rhythmic tightening of Severus around his dick. He pumped faster, his own orgasm smashing into him, flinging him forward to rest across Severus's shaky form as he saw stars, his momentous ejaculation making Severus's tight hole more slippery. He gave one last great thrust, and sighed. They lay together for long minutes, embracing, still connected, gasping for breath.

After a moment, Sirius sat up, a feeling of desolation sweeping over him. This was it. They were over. He discovered that there was no worse feeling than laying buried in the person you love, knowing that you would never be with them like that again. His eyes shut, and he gritted his teeth. After he had collected his emotions as much as he could, he leaned down and gave one last brush of swollen lips to Severus, whose eyes had gone distant.

Sirius slipped out of his lover, and sat up. They both cleaned up, in silence, then dressed. When they were finished, they stood facing one another. Sirius felt empty, as if all his emotions had been used up. Severus lifted his hand and cupped Sirius's face.

"I love you," he said.

Sirius nodded mournfully, and replied, "I love you, too."

Severus dropped his hand, and seemed to steel himself. Then he turned to the door, and paused.

"I hate you, Sirius," he said in a thick voice, not turning to look at him.

Sirius clenched his eyes and grated out, "I hate you, too, Severus."

Then Severus walked out of the room.

THE END


End file.
